


Luck’s Got Nothing On Us

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pandemic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: “Did it hurt?” Craig asked without looking up. “When you fell?”“Where? From heaven? Or from a vending machine, since I’m such a snack?”“Love, as much as I want to save your ego, you did just fall down a flight of stairs.”
Relationships: Adventure Core/Fact Core
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Luck’s Got Nothing On Us

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Gavin! I hope you enjoy!!! There’s some extra context for this fic at the bottom in the notes if you want it.

The sound of loud banging, followed by a blue streak of cursing, caught Craig’s attention from the desk he was sitting at. Moments later, when the door to their room opened, he smirked down at his paperwork. 

“Did it hurt?” he asked without looking up. “When you fell?”

“Where?” Rick’s reply was followed by the sound of clothes being brushed off. “From heaven? Or from a vending machine, since I’m such a snack?”

Craig snorted. “Love, as much as I want to save your ego,” he began, in a tone that suggested he was about to do anything but that. “You did just fall down a flight of stairs.”

“I did not.” Footsteps on carpet, and then a weight draped casually over his shoulders as Rick laid himself over Craig’s back. “You didn’t hear anything.”

“Mmhmm.” Craig made a final note on his page and turned around, throwing Rick off-balance just enough to have him grabbing at his shoulders to keep himself from falling. “Are you alright?” he added, slightly more seriously. He ran his gaze over the length of Rick’s body. Besides the askewness of his hat, there was no discernable damage done to him that could be seen from Craig’s perspective. 

“A couple bruises, probably,” Rick admitted, chagrinned. “Just moved too fast. I’ll be fine.” 

“I know you will.” Craig reached up and hooked his hands behind Rick’s neck, tugging him down for a kiss.

Rick always, always kissed him the same, regardless of whether it had been their first kiss or if it was their most recent. He kissed like he smoked cigarettes, like he shot whiskey. He kissed like it was the only thing that mattered to him, and maybe, in the moment, it always was. 

“How was your day?” Rick asked when they parted. Craig took a moment to fix his hat, straightening it on his head with a gentle, practiced motion. 

“Oh, the usual. Paperwork, more paperwork. Zoom calls. How was the office?”

“Dead, as usual. Wheat-thins and I are holdin’ the damn place together with gum and paper clips. You know how it is.”

Craig chuckled. “Yes, I know.” He pecked Rick on the lips again, just because he could, and then gently pushed him away. “Fact: The largest structure that was held together with gum and paperclips was a giant igloo made out of cardboard.”

“Really?” 

With a shrug, Craig turned back around to face his desk. “Look it up.”

Rick snorted. “You know I won’t.” He ruffled Craig’s hair affectionately. “You almost done?”

“Very nearly… maybe,” Craig replied, already squinting back at his paperwork. “Will you make dinner tonight? I think this is going to take longer than I want it to.”

The sound of shuffling, and shoes being tossed into their closet. “Of course. Anything for you, darlin’,” Rick drawled. “I think we’ve got some potatoes lyin’ around somewhere. We still have chicken in the freezer?”

“I think so,” Craig said distractedly, his paperwork drawing him in. “Now please… I love you, but shoo.”

Rick laughed. “I love you too.” Footsteps, and then their door opening and closing again. 

Craig took a moment to smile to himself. He really was lucky, spending this god-awful time with such a wonderful person. It was the easy banter that reminded him of it, sometimes; they’d been fools for so long, dancing around one another, that they should have expected that there was only the one outcome to be had. But they’d taken their damn time, so it was only fair that he get to revel in it now. 

The smell of baking chicken wafted up to him about a half-hour later, and Craig’s stomach growled impatiently at him not long after. When he could no longer put off his hunger, he pushed his paperwork aside, tucking each file back in its designated place. 

A knock on the door. “Dinner’s about done.”

“You can come in,” Craig called back to him, standing up from his chair. He stretched as the door opened cautiously, and smiled at Rick as he poked his head through the door with his hair free and mussed from his hat. “Perfect timing. I’ve just finished.”

“Perfect,” Rick echoed, grinning right back at him. He opened the door further and gestured for Craig to follow him. “C’mon, then. Let’s get some food in you.”

Craig wrapped his arms around Rick as he passed through the doorway, though, effectively stopping them both. 

“You alright?” Rick asked, concern bleeding into his tone. Craig kissed him softly to chase it away. 

“Fact: I’m in love with you,” he said when they separated again. 

Rick smiled that soft, private smile that was only meant for Craig’s eyes. “That one’s gotta be true,” he said, and there was a dopey kind of lovestruck in his gaze that made Craig want to melt.

Yes, he thought to himself as they headed to their dining room, he really was lucky to have Rick all to himself like this. It was nothing short of incredible that they’d managed to get their heads out of their respective asses and make their relationship happen.

They sat down together, laughing about something that Wheatley had done during Rick’s workday, and Craig met Rick’s eyes again and flushed, tucking into his chicken hungrily instead of keeping it. Maybe, just maybe, luck had nothing to do with it at all. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU where Aperture is happening and the pandemic is Also happening. Rick goes to work bc his specialty is more in the physical experimentation and Fact gets to work from home bc his job lies more in things that require paperwork and Zoom calls. 
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
